


Past My Prime

by PapaEngie



Category: Papers Please
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkenness, EZIC agent - Freeform, First Meetings, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Original Character, kveto is totally wasted, night club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaEngie/pseuds/PapaEngie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kveto is going through his usual routine of celebrating his birthday, and something a little out of the ordinary occurs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't mind any typos, I wrote this very late at night and didn't really proofread it

The dull ache that dug into Kveto’s skull throbbed painfully in time with the beat of the music making up the background noise of the nightclub, accompanied by the din of chatting voices and Merry laughter from patrons and employees alike.  
Numb fingers fumbled for the lone upright bottle of Vodka before him, and he knocked back another swig, cringing at the taste.  
This was a yearly occurrence for Kveto, same date, same time, ever since the war had ended.  
Today was his thirty first birthday.  
He slumped forward in his seat, rubbing at his temples. He hated this place, and yet he always came back.  
The cheap alcohol lured him in, a chance to escape. To forget for a little while.  
Colored lights flashed, and Kveto squeezed his eyes shut to block out their garish glare.  
Ugh.  
Someone cleared their throat.  
“You alright there, handsome? You look awful down.”  
Kveto blinked his eyes open and tilted his aching head up to face the source of the voice.  
A rather tall man with curly ginger hair that perfectly framed his freckled face was standing across from Kveto, leaning on the table with a small smile.  
He said nothing, just blinked as his alcohol-addled mind attempted to process the situation.  
“Mind of I sit with you? I saw you across the room and couldn’t help but notice you looked lonely.”  
Kveto nodded dumbly, gazing at the other with a dumbfounded expression as he settled himself comfortably into the plush seat opposite Kveto’s own.  
“So,” the ginger began, “What are you doing here all by yourself looking so sad?”  
Kveto snorted, shaking his head.  
“Guess you could say ’m celebratin the fact that ’m a year closer to death.” He slurred as he ran his fingers through his unruly hair.  
“So it’s your birthday then?”  
“Yup”  
The ginger looked confused.  
“But shouldn’t you be here with friends? Birthdays are usually a big deal here. If you’d like, I could-”  
“No need.” Kveto huffed, crossing his arms.  
“Never really celebrated my birthday before, why start now?”  
The other man fell silent. He looked to be thinking about something, but Kveto’s head already hurt enough without trying to figure out what the hell this sweet looking vice worker was thinking about.  
He then realised that he must absolutely reek of alcohol, and visibly cringed.  
He desperately needed a shower and a nap.  
Kveto rose on unstable legs and braced his hands on the table as the room spun around him. He’d be lucky to make it home.  
“Look.. I’d better get home… ’S late n ’m real tired.. I got work t'morrow.” He mumbled, shaking his head to clear it.  
The ginger stood as well and walked over to Kveto with a concerned expression.  
“With all due respect, sir, you’re in no condition to be walking out alone in the middle of the night.” He spoke softly into Kveto’s ear, just loud enough for Kveto to hear him.  
His face must have turned beet red.  
A soft hand was placed on the small of his back, steadying him.  
This must be what hell feels like.  
He tightly closed his eyes again, biting his lip to combat the sick feeling in his gut.  
“…..ou think I could walk you home? I would feel awful if you didn’t make it home okay.”  
He must have blacked out for a moment. Another hand was on his shoulder now.  
A moment’s pause and then, “….alright…”


	2. Take Me Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relatively short chapter, just about our duo's journey to Kveto's apartment

The ginger -who had introduced himself as Vrede once the pair had stepped out into the frigid night air- was practically carrying Kveto now. He couldn’t keep his balance in the slightest, and was leaning heavily against the taller man as the wind blew swirling clouds of powdery snow around them.

 

“You alright, sir?” Vrede asked, rubbing a warm hand up and down Kveto’s back reassuringly.

“I feel like ’m dying.” Kveto groaned, grip tightening on Vrede’s jacket as he stumbled once again. The wind was howling.  
They were only a block from his apartment at this point and he already wanted to pass out for the night.  
Not yet. Had to get home first.  
“I’m sorry… is there anything I can do for you once I get you home?”

He sounded quite sincere, and Kveto was tempted to crack a joke in response.  
He decided against it.  
“No. N’ stop callin me sir, alright? My name’s Kveto.”  
He was to out of it to even try to pronounce his own name. Pathetic.  
Vrede blinked, then smiled sheepishly.  
“Gosh, I’m sorry, Kveto.” He laughed.  
“Don’ worry about it, alright? S’ no big deal.”  
Vrede stayed quiet after that, the only sounds breaking the silence were their footsteps and the occasional mumble of directions to Kveto’s apartment.

When they arrived, it took Kveto three tries to get the key into the lock.  
“Would you like some help?” Vrede asked softly, reaching for the key.  
Panicked, Kveto gripped the key tighter, yanking it away from Vrede.  
“No! I can do it myself.”   
The way Vrede looked at him after that little outburst could only be described as ‘concerned’.  
Kveto’s heart was racing. Why? Vrede seemed very sweet and caring at the moment, albeit towards a total stranger, but what if he turned out to be against the Order?  
Kveto was so dead.

He finally unlocked the door despite the adrenaline pumping through his veins that made his vision blur and his hands tremble.  
So dead so dead.  
Vrede was still looking quite worried as well, and that wasn’t helping.

He stepped into the apartment and Vrede followed behind, looking around curiously as he softly shut the door behind them.  
Dead. So dead.  
He felt like he was going to pass out, his emotions were running so high.  
What of Vrede really WAS here to kill him and his family? Some drunken idiot he had turned out to be.

He hadn’t really expected the blackness that followed but perhaps he was dead. Joy.  
He hoped that his children would be alright with Laz to care for them.


	3. One Hell of a Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he must have a sick headache
> 
>  
> 
> this one is even shorter oops

He was disappointed when be woke the next morning and found himself alive.  
At least he could still look after Xena and Junior, though this splitting headache would make that difficult.  
Kveto sat up, groaning in pain as he shut his eye tightly to block out the too-bright sunlight.  
He heard the slight sound of crinkling paper and tilted his head down toward the source of the sound.  
On his lap was a neatly folded piece of paper, with something written in neat handwriting on the front.

“From Vrede”

As he unfolded the little scrap of paper, the crinkling it produced was grating on his oversensitive ears, making him cringe.  
The note contained the following message;

“Dear Kveto, (did I spell that right?)  
Just left you this note to let you know that I got you in bed safe last night. After we got inside you passed put and fell right over! You gave me quite the scare, mister! Anyways, your roommate heard the noise and came out to see what it was all about, and I had to convince him I was only helping you home so he wouldn’t hurt me or something. He was nice after that though! We got you into bed and left a glass of water on your nightstand in case you needed something to drink. I only stayed for a little while after that because Lazar and I had a little chat, and I played with your little baby son for a while since he was awake. (He’s so cute!)  
So, that’s just about it. Just wanted to let you know how everything went after you passed out.  
I’d love to spend some time with you under different circumstances in the future, if you catch my drift. Haha!   
Come visit me sometime! You can usually find me hanging around the vice in the evening.   
Love, Vrede”

Kveto blinked a few times, staring down at the paper for a solid minute as the words processed in his mind.

“Oh dear god” He groaned, flopping back onto the bed.  
“I made an absolute fool of myself in front of an attractive man again.”


End file.
